An apparatus for processing blood components is known from document WO 03/089027. This document describes a centrifuge adapted to cooperate with an annular separation bag connected to at least one product bag, e.g. a platelet component bag. The centrifuge includes a rotor having a turntable for supporting the separation bag, a central compartment for containing the product bag connected to the separation bag; and a squeezing system for squeezing the separation bag and causing the transfer of a separated component (e.g. platelets suspended in plasma) from the separation bag into the product bag. The centrifuge of this apparatus processes one composite fluid or unit of whole blood at a time.
Also, an apparatus for separating or processing multiple volumes of blood in a balanced centrifuge is known from the publication WO2007/001754 or PCT/U.S. 2006/21827.